baltofandomcom-20200222-history
Aleu
"I'm not a wild animal." :—Aleu to Balto Aleu, is a wolf-dog hybrid like Balto. Aleu appeared in Wolf Quest as the protagonist and made a cameo as a puppy during the song "You Don't Have To Be A Hero" during Wings of Change. Her name might come from the Aleutian Islands, off the coast of Alaska. Appearance Aleu has sandy-grey fur, with a lighter underbelly. While mostly looking like her father she shares some similarities to her mother. Aleu has a more wolf-like appearance than her father. It is unknown why, but she resembles a wolf far more than a dog. Personality She is very stubborn and brave, prone to not listenin g to her father. She was also disdainful of her wolf blood (though she eventually learns to accept it). She also dislikes anyone else using improper grammar, especially double negatives. Although she never realized it, Aleu acted more like a wolf than a dog; she had a reputation for being aggressive and had a high prey drive and stronger predatory instincts than a common dog. It is unknown how she developed her prey drive, as neither Balto nor Jenna possessed a prey drive. Despite a very emotional blow at the hands of her father, the two reconcile at the end of her journey, and she remains very closely tied to Balto despite leaving him perhaps forever. Althoe their is a chance they may met again someday. Biography Aleu was born to Balto and Jenna within the same litter as her brother Kodiak, and is believed to be the oldest pup. She bore great resemblance to a wolf more so than her siblings, and also acted more like a wolf unlike her more canine siblings. As a result, she was never adopted. Aleu spent a year with Balto and Jenna, believing that one day a human would adopt her for who she was. When she grew up, she scared muk and luk during hide and seek. Balto did manage to catch his daughter, but she refused to return to the life offered with her family at Nome. Through a series of spiritual events, Balto, Nava, and eventually Aleu herself come to realize with the aid of her spirit guide Maru, that she is destined to lead the pack towards a better future. At the end of the events in Balto II: Wolf Quest, she bids her father a very emotional farewell, informing him to deliver her best love to Jenna. She then disappears with a confident howl across the Bering Sea. Her future and whereabouts are now unknown. She has a strange supernatural power that allows her to have visions of the past or future, as well as read minds. This is shown by her eyes lighting up a bright yellow. Twitter Aleu has an official Twitter page where she tweets with friends and fans regularly. Aleu's Gallery Saba with her father, sister, and brothers.jpg|Aleu with her father, brothers and sisters|link=Aleu New born puppies.jpg|New born Aleu with brother and sisters|link=Aleu Balto338.jpg|Aleu saying goodbye to her father|link=Aleu Kodi with his brothers and sisters.jpg Puppy Kodi and Aleu.jpg Quotes :Boris: You don't sit nowhere for more than five seconds! :Aleu: That's "anywhere", Uncle Boris. :Boris: What's anywhere? Don't try to confuse me, young lady! ::— Aleu and Boris Category:Characters Category:Wolf Quest characters Category:Females Category:Wolf-Dogs Category:Balto characters